An Item Shop's Tale
by Xenter
Summary: There existed a small strange shop along the street of Hargeon Town; the port city in the southern part of Fiore. With its completely blanked overhead sign and strange - rather eccentric - owner, the small shop that sold everything imaginable will play a big role in the world at large. Warning: Fourth wall is constantly being broken in this story!
1. Prologue (1)

**An Item Shop's Tale: **(NarutoxFairyTail)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>1**

"Ehhhh!? There's only one magical store in this town?" questioned skeptically by a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. Several keys – some golden – bounded by a metallic ring hanging by her waist, indicating she was a celestial spirit mage, or simply celestial mage. Her full name was Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to a powerful commercial organization, Heartfilia Konzern.

"Yes. This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with," the old shop owner replied behind the counter. "Only less than ten percent of the town-people can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages."

The girl sighed at the information. "I can't believe I wasted my time going to here first. What about that weird one across the street? The one with the blank overhead sign? I can't seem to find the entrance."

The old man arched a brow and had a thoughtful expression. "That one? From what some renowned mages have said, it's an item shop. It sells a number of things, both magical and … strange, and you can order anything as long as it exists. Unfortunately, the shop owner, Uzumaki-san, is a very eccentric person, and he wasn't sure what to name his shop. He also doesn't sell to those that does not aligned with the stars regardless of what price they give him, or so that's what I've heard. The door into the store will appear to those that needed it, but only during opening hours, which changes each day."

"That's all I know. Anyway, miss, have a look around," the old man said, holding up a magical book. "We have some new items, too. This 'colors' magic is probably the most popular one among girls. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit –

"I already have it," Lucy said while having a look around the room for anything thing of interest. "I'm looking for keys of the gates. Strong one. WHITE DOGGY!"

"Gates huh? That's not strong at all," the old man said, checking which key the girl was looking at.

"It's okay. I've been looking for it," Lucy replied while her eyes sparkled. "How much is it?"

"20,000 Jewels," the old man said flatly.

"I wonder how much is it?" Lucy questioned, bouncing her chest in front of him.

"I said 20,000 Jewels."

"I wonder how much it really is," Lucy said softly, arching her body for the man to have a great view of her asset. Her voice became more erotic. "Dandy mister."

"Tch!" Lucy was upset as she stood outside the shop. "I can't believe he only gave me a 1000 Jewels discount!"

"Is my sex appeal only worth that much? Damn old geezer!" Lucy kicked the grounded billboard nearby angrily. In doing so, it flew and absorbed into the wall of the store with the blank overhead sign. She blinked and touched the wall as it rippled like vertical sheet of water. "Oh? Is that how you enter?"

Playing it safe for now, she tried to pull her hand away, but the liquefied concrete pulled her into it as she shrieked in panic. Darkness enveloped her, forcing her to close her eyes. Unable to breath, she screamed her heart out.

"Shut up! Why are you screaming in my shop? And why did you throw that thing in here?" A voice shouted, forcing her to open her eyes. She found that she was on the floor of between the two aisles filled with numerous things. Across the room to the opposite side and behind a counter, a blond arched a brow at her. He had three thick markings on either side of his cheek.

"WHAT KIND OF DOOR IS THAT!? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"It's my shop! I can make any kind of door I like to keep idiot like you out!" the blond man snorted loudly before sighing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get upset. If you're here then it must have let you in. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the only awesome Item shop of Hargeon Town. We sell everything and anything you can think of. Magical weapons of questionable origin, elemental armors that fit all size and genders, powerful potions for instant healing or magical recovery – now also come in blue and red pill called X-balls, moldable Lacrima for anything you need like x-ray vision when you feeling the need to spy on someone, animal organs for brewing cauldrons – human's one as well if you desire, child slave for any form of pleasure…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"The last two were a joke. I thought you needed a boy toy so I listed for you, my customer service is top notch!" Naruto deadpanned and noticed the keys around her waist. "And also celestial realm's keys as well, Lucy Heartfilia."

Brushing her attire, she stood up and sighed. "You sell keys…Wait! How did you know my name?"

"Look up, about the last part of the first paragraph," Naruto answered truthfully. Lucy looked up and read the only word carved into the wooden planking of the ceiling.

"I'M NOT A SIMPLETON!" Lucy roared angrily as Naruto chuckled. She ventilated rapidly afterward, trying to calm herself while glancing around at the shelves and glass cases. She picked up two strange furry spheres and arched a brow as she tried to squeeze them. They felt strangely warm.

"I didn't know you like to fondle someone's testicles, Lucy," Naruto said casually. "That's so kinky."

"WHAT!?" Lucy shouted in shock. "Wait, you're joking aren't you?"

Naruto had a totally blank expression on when she asked that. The throbbing sensation could felt in her palm as she immediately threw them at the floor in shock and disgust.

"I'm out! I'm out! Let me out of here, you weirdo! I'm going to report you to the authority!"

"Hahaha," Naruto burst out laughing. "Nothing beats new customers. Ahem, I'm sorry, it has been a while since I had this much fun."

Naruto crouched down below the counter and moved the sleeping nine-tail fox out of the way in order to gain access to a wide and flat rectangular case behind it. The creature opened one eye to see who was doing that before growling at him.

"Yeah yeah, go back to sleep, you lazy employee," Naruto said as it yawned and returned back to snoozing. He returned to full height behind the counter and placed wide box on it. "So, Lucy, is that all the keys you have?"

Seeing how the blond was behaving more matured now, she decided to give him another chance. "Yes, they are a memento from my mother."

"I see," Naruto said with a nod and opened the case. "I don't have any Zodiac or golden keys for sale, but I have plenty of unique silver ones. I think one of these might be of use to you."

Lucy's eyes immediately sparkled at the silver celestial keys she had never seen before. She had no clue what they were call and what each of them do. She picked up the one with a clock at one end as she felt it was going to be the most useful.

"Horologium, the Gate of the Clock Key," Naruto said as he closed the lid to the box. "Interesting that you pick it instead of the other one, but I guess it's more suitable for you. It has no offensive capability, but that doesn't mean it's not useful in a fight. Sometimes, a best defense is the best offense, and its defensive power is absolute. It has the ability to heal the user as well as save them from imminent death."

"Wow, it can do that much? How much!?"

"2,000,000 Jewels," Naruto answered flatly. The price was enough to turn her into a statue right before his oceanic eyes. It was an insane amount of money by her standard. "I see you don't have that much. Didn't you take anything with you when you leave home? Tsk, people so cheap these days. I needed the money to buy things too."

Only silence came from the blond-haired girl.

"Hmmm, fine… if you're in an official and sanctioned Guild, I can do for 500,000 Jewels. Just show me your Guild stamp and I will write up the paperwork."

The silence was still strong in her.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Naruto asked, snapping his fingers and poking the living statue. "Hmm? Was that still a lot of money?"

"Answer me damn it!" Naruto shouted after a few minutes. He then bit his lower lip and did something physical to wake her up. He was sent flying with a straight punch right in the face. His body crashed into the back wall behind the counter and slid down to the floor as he looked at his hands. They twitched joyfully.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Totally worth it," Naruto claimed while pulling himself up. He returned to the counter side, looking perfectly fine with a smirk. "How about 10,000 Jewels and a date? I know a great restaurant in the next town over, or we can do under the starlight."

"I'm not selling my body for that much of a discount!" Lucy roared angrily.

"Ah, so that mean you will if it's high enough…?" Naruto questioned as he rolled up the story's narration to see how much Lucy got in the shop across the street. "Wait a minute! 99% off is not good enough for date? It's not like I'm asking you for sexual favor!"

Lucy blinked as she finally heard what he had said. "Wait! 10,000 of 2,000,000 is…"

"!" It took her a few minutes to start speaking again. "Just a small meal and no touching!"

"How about no conversing as well while you're at it?" Naruto retorted sarcastically. "No deal."

"Okay, how about a small perk on the cheek?"

"No, fuck first base! I'm only interested in second and after!" Naruto haggled over what appeared to be the pricing. It took a while before they finally settled down to a dinner in a fine restaurant with him paying for everything, light interaction and possibility of first and second base if he behaved well.

"Yay!" Lucy did a spin while holding the silver key she just acquired tightly. To the outside world and those with normal mentality, did she just sell herself?

"Why did you put them away? Can I see the rest? I want a few more," Lucy demanded.

Naruto raised a brow and gave a headshake. "No way, only one discount per customers. It's the same with everyone was able to enter here."

"Are you sure?" Lucy leaned forward suggestively. "I will let you touch for a few seconds right now."

Naruto looked at those enormous mounds tugged neatly inside her tight shirt and gulped. He rubbed his fingers to feel the lingering sensation when they wrapped around those a moment ago. "Nah, I still got enough left to last for a while."

Lucy had no clue what he was talking about as she sighed and had a look around the store again for anything of interest.

_That's another date. Hmmm… maybe I should cut back a few_, Naruto thought, organizing the calendar in his mindscape._ I don't know which one though… they're all so darn cute in their own ways._

"Oh, by the way, Lucy. It seems like you're not part of any Guild, so why don't you join one? Freelancing might be good and all, but in an official guild has its own benefits. Besides a good and safe place to work, job requests are always sent to guildhall directly, not to the mages."

"I have one in mind," Lucy said, thinking about the illustrious Guild of all Fiore, Fairy Tail. She really wanted to join that guild from what she had heard and read about.

"I don't know about illustrious, more like notorious, causing constant problems with the Council every chance they get," Naruto said with half a mind. Lucy blinked as the blond did it again.

"What was that, did you read my mi – ?

"Oh, you didn't say it out loud? Sorry, I was probably thinking about something else," Naruto replied and yawned. It had been half an hour since he opened the shop, and there wasn't any customer beside the girl. "I'm going to close for the day since something just came up. I will pick you up for our date when I have time."

"Wait a min – KYAHHHH!

Lucy didn't get to finish as the blond snapped his fingers. A black circle appeared below her as she fell right through before being dumped outside in the street. She tried to get back in the store, but the door was sealed up again and became a solid wall. Looking through the window, it showed inside was just an empty room.

"What you mean when you have time!? You idiot, that's not how a date works!" Lucy roared, but the commotion nearby got her attention instead. For some reason, she felt very light hearted after seeing the mage in black overcoat, surrounded by fan girls.

"**Seriously…? Must you hit on every girl you come across? Pick one already and make some kits,**" Kurama asked, climbing up on the table and yawning.

"Hey! I have fought a war for one lifetime so I want to make love for this life now," Naruto answered with a smirk. "Still, I'm not sure who I should pick? They're all so… I don't know, have their charm?"

He then looked out the window at a bunch of girls, following a fairly famous mage that was hypnotizing them with magic. "Hmmm, speaking of which? I didn't even need to do something like that, not that I would."

"**I can't believe she's falling for such weak magic. Does she really have the strength necessary to join Fairy Tail?**" Kurama questioned, seeing the same. "**Even as rowdy as they are, they're still one of the strongest group in Fiore.**"

"Fairy Tail, huh," Naruto mumbled as a memory entered his mind.

_"Oommfph!" a pink-haired child was being strangled by a scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Its ends were pulled apart by a blond. A few seconds later, he let it go with a smirk._

_"Who are you, you asshole!?" the boy tried to punch him in anger, but got tripped over face first into the dirt. The young fire dragon slayer then tried to get up, but that man sat on top of him, who was much heavier than he appeared._

_"Me? I'm just a vendor seller, who sold that scarf to a fire dragon a while back," Naruto answered after the boy stopped his pointless struggle. "He gave it to you for your birthday, didn't he?"_

"That Guild never thought much about the strength of the individual, but rather as a whole," Naruto answered the fox as a horizontal rift opened behind him. Beyond it was a pitch black background with countless of colorized celestial bodies, hovering in the dark void of space.

"Did you know, Lucy? To form a contract with a Spirit of the Celestial Realm, one must have a Celestial Gate Key to begin with, but if that the case then where did all the keys come from? Obviously, someone needed to make them so there would be Celestial Mages," Naruto stated for the girl that was no longer in the shop. He then entered the rift. It closed slowly behind him, but was still big enough for Kurama to jump through and followed the Celestial God home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

The background of this story is shared with **_Set in Stone_**. In this case, Kurama and Naruto never fused into a single being due to the mishap of time-space ninjutsu.


	2. Prologue (2)

**An Item Shop's Tale: **(NarutoxFairyTail)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>2**

"Puuuuuuuunnnnn," the horde of Plues stampeded passed him when he sidestepped out the way. The dense row of bluish creatures was a sight to behold every time he saw it.

"Wow. There are a lot more of them now. Where did they keep coming from?" Naruto asked as he looked at the emptied spot by his side with a raised brow. His partner in crime, Kurama, was missing so he looked around the vicinity to find it. It was surfing on top of the sea of Plues into the unknown.

"Hmmm… Well, whatever, have fun," Naruto said before making haste across the glowing path of the Celestial Realm. He stopped when a maid-like gorilla, or a gorilla-like maid, caught his attention. It took him a fraction of a second to realize who it was. "Okay, you lost me. What are you supposed to be, Virgo…? Some sort of hybrid between a gorilla and a maid?"

"No it was not my intention, Master," the female gorilla said.

Naruto froze up at the deep voice. "First off, don't call me in that voice again… ever, because it's scary as hell, and secondly, I feel like my eyes is bleeding by just looking at you like this," Naruto ordered as Virgo transformed back into a an eye-candy with shackle around her wrist.

"It was my neglect, Master. Please punish me," she requested and kneeled before him. "I have also prepared torturing devices if you prefer something new."

Naruto hummed and checked his wrist to see how much time he had left since the time flow was different between dimensions. For each second within the celestial realm was roughly equivalent to a minute and a half on Earthland. Luckily for him, there was enough time left for some master-servant bondage fun.

"Thank you for that, narrator with a twisted mind," Naruto said as he lowered his wrist once he read the above paragraph. There was no wrist watch around his arm, however. It was just a gesture to trick a certain person to reveal how much time he had left. In other word, Naruto was abusing his bestowed omnisc–

"Shut it! Nobody wants to know stupid shit like that!" Naruto shouted as Virgo lowered her head with her eyes saddened. She had spent a lot of time building those contraptions, and she wanted to use them.

"I'm sorry, Master, I just thought you wanted to know," Virgo apologized and became completely silence while Naruto face-palmed at his seemingly random outburst.

"No, I wasn't talking to you, Virgo-chan. I will play around them when I have time," Naruto said as he sat down on the nearby bench. "Since I'm in a hurry right now, this will suffice for now so get off the ground and come over here."

Virgo obeyed before moaning in delight as her master spanked her rear end. A few celestial spirits close by watched the display between the two with interest, but it didn't take long for them to return to their own things such as waiting for their summoning eagerly.

Almost a hundred slaps later, he was massaging the young maiden's ass and patting it slowly while she moaned and gasped lewdly. "I don't even know how your power works exactly. Most of us just return here and we would revitalized by absorbing the surrounding energy, but not you. You need to be punished by others to recuperate your energy. Your ability is like no pain, no gain, litterally. It was fun and kinky at first, but this is getting ridiculous, and now you're enjoying it all. I'm going to have to talk to the stupid author about your condition."

"Who are you talking about?" Virgo asked.

Naruto sighed. "Nobody really, just some idiot who have too much time on his hands and couldn't concentrate on one task," he said lowly before looking at the girl across his lap. "Anyway, why doesn't your master punish you? Did you tell them that it like winding you up? If they don't do it every now and then, you will just get weaker and become less useful."

"I did tell them that were the case, but they thought I was a masochist and refused to comply with my request," Virgo replied as she stood up and fixed her maid attire. She felt her energy refilled as the pain was converted into power. "My current master is not a sadist and only wishes to have a beautiful maid by his side. I need one who would love and punish me adequately. Too much punishment will damage my body, and too little will not benefit me."

"Beautiful maid?"

"The form from before, Master."

The image of a gorilla wearing a maid outfit flashed in Naruto's mind. He quickly killed it but gutting into fine pieces within his mindscape. "I think your master's definition of beauty is messed up! Are you sure he's alright in the head?"

She nodded.

"Well, as long as he treats you fine then I won't confiscate his key. I can be a substitute for now, and even you're saying you're not a masochist, it's hard to believe you when you are letting out those kinds of noises."

"Master is enjoying it so I only reciprocate," Virgo said with a serious expression. "Also, Master was groping my chest the whole time with the other hand. Was that necessary?"

"… Ugh… got to go," Naruto announced as he bolted off while Virgo gave a bow and returned to her master's preferred form. The blond reached the needed starry staircase in record time. He ascended all the way to the top and stood before a small hovering planet the size of a beach ball. The rotating golden globe depicted Earthland while several areas on its surface light up as indicators. He examined it carefully and memorized each location before a rift opened behind him.

**XxXxX**

He passed through the rift and saw a small half-destroyed village with numerous corpses scattered here and there. The culprits were long gone, but they weren't his problem. He located what was of interest and approached the sobbing black-haired teenage girl from behind. Her magical aura was powerful for someone of her age since he could feel its potency in the airspace around her.

"Yes, it's sad that your friends and families passed away, but you should move on to where ever you need to go," Naruto told the spirit of the dead.

"Who…?" The girl mumbled when she noticed the blond-haired boy standing behind her. No one could see her, but he apparently did. On reflex, she tried to run away, but unfortunately, she tripped over an obstructing log and fell onto the ground with a thud. She covered her head in fright when he approached her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," Naruto said, helping the female spirit up. "I'm Naruto. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ummm… it's Sayla…" she muttered lowly, but loud enough for his ears to capture the sound.

"Okay, Sayla-chan, do you know what you are?"

She had some idea, but shook her head nonetheless.

Naruto sighed deeply as he didn't like to repeat himself every time he found a potential candidate, but the girl needed to know. "Sayla-chan. Sometimes those that died violently through magic are stuck in this world as spirits, unable to move on to where they are supposed to go until they let go of whatever they are holding on to. It not always easy to do so, and because this world is the world for the living, spirits of the dead cannot remain here indefinitely without consequences. Do you understand?"

"I think so… but I'm still fine," Sayla said as she looked at her hands and patted herself to see anything different.

Naruto gave a nod in agreement with a brief glance. "Yes, you're fine right now because your magic is powerful enough to stem the tide, but it will lose out eventually. If you remained like this, your essence will be eroded by the natural energies flowing around the world and be washed away. You're like block of sand being pushed apart by a tidal wave. It's only a matter of time when there's nothing left, and you will cease to be."

"No, I… I don't want to die," Sayla whimpered as liquids pooled around her eyes.

"Woah… calm down. I was just saying that's all. If you stop crying, I can tell you how to stop it," Naruto requested sternly as the girl rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Hmmm… okay, before I get to that, do you want to hear a story?"

She looked at him before nodding slowly. Sayla had always enjoyed a good story and felt the world would be more interesting if it was like a story in a book.

"Alright, A long time ago…" Naruto about to begin his story in the street of a destroyed village, littered with carcasses, concrete and wooden debris, and bloodstains. While he didn't care about such thing, it was highly inappropriate place to share a story.

"We will take a walk away from here first, Sayla-chan," Naruto said after noticing the warning. The girl nodded and followed him out of the town while looking back a few times. When they were far away from the village, they slowed down to a comfortable pace.

"A long time ago, there was a boy, who grew up during time of great conflicts. He wanted to serve his kingdom with all he had, but he wasn't a well-built to train as a warrior so instead, he studied the difficult art of magic," Naruto began while strolling along the deserted path with Sayla listening attentive by his side. "You see, magic back then was very difficult to learn, but also very powerful when mastered. Each day he studied diligently, vowing to protect the people and serve his country if given the chance. His seemingly endless effort finally paid off when he was noticed by the King and Queen. Even with recognition, he continued in his study and eventually, he became a great mage who could turn the tide of any battle. For his all achievements, he was beloved by the people and bestowed with vast lands and a beautiful, caring wife."

Naruto paused and looked at the black-haired girl as she returned the gaze. She was interested in what happened to such person so the blond continued. "Sadly, there were many who were jealous with his growing status and plotted to have him killed. He, alone, could navigate through all the tricks and schemes they set up for him, but his own fragile wife could not. After she mysteriously died one day, he became a recluse, wishing to bring her back to life at all cost. Only through magic, that ambition was possible so he expanded his horizon and studied strange magic from ancient lands. Combining them with his own, he'd hoped to resurrect the person he loved."

"Now, do you think he succeed or not?" Naruto asked as Sayla took a moment to think.

"No…? It's impossible to revive the dead," Sayla answered.

"Actually, he did manage to accomplish the task he set out against all odds," Naruto answered as the black-haired girl was amazed. "He brought her back to life by using her perfectly preserved body as a mortal anchor to summon her lingering spirit. But reviving the dead has its consequences. The people who once cherished him began to call him a monster since they believed only Gods should have the power to give life. Religious fanatics attacked him on sight until one day they managed to burn his wife at the stake for his eyes. In his hopeless despair, the very magic he created to give life become corrupted with his hatred, and it washed over the entire kingdom, killing everyone regardless of whoever they were. Do you know what his magic was called then?"

Sayla widened her eyes as her book had described the forbidden magic. "It's… it's the Black Arts!"

"It seems like you pick up a lot of things, Sayla-chan. It wasn't called that then, but that was how Death and Living Magic were created," Naruto confirmed. "It wasn't his fault, but by killing the people he sworn to protect, he had inevitably cursed himself. From that day onward, he was unable to die no matter how much he tried. He and the person he loved were separated by life and death for all of eternity. That was his punishment."

"That's sad," Sayla mumbled. "Will he be able to see his wife again?"

"That… I'm not sure since the story hasn't been written up to there yet," Naruto said, cursing the slowness of the updates. "But it is important for you to understand. Those that died violently by magic sometimes do not stay dead. Their spirit was anchored to the world, preventing them from moving on, and if enough time has passed, they became wrathful wraith, hating all living things. Finally, one day, they managed to repossess their decaying body and morphed into a race of demons known as Etherious, and their creator was forever known as the most evil mage in history, the Black Mage, Zeref, even though he'd sealed many of them away into his books to prevent them from wreaking any more havoc."

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face her. "I can make you into an everlasting spirit as well as altering the way your magic work. But because spirit can be corrupted into Etherious, you must take precaution not to be tempted by the allusion of powers. So, do you want to be a Celestial Spirit?"

**XxXxX**

"Why do you still refuse it? It will be just like the old times," Naruto said some times after he'd increased the humanoid spirit population by one. He blinked confusingly before cursing under his breath. "The fuck just happened? Stop skipping ahead! I want to woo… to talk to Sayla-chan for a bit. She's damn adorable, you know?"

The petite girl with wavy blond did not answered as she eyed the moonlight reflecting on the water surface beneath her bare feet. Behind her was the sacred island she was born and grew up in, silently awaiting her answer. "It's not that I don't want to, I can't at the moment."

"Why do you wish to linger here, all alone, long after your time?" Naruto asked with a heavy sigh. "You have sacrificed everything you have, including your own body in one lifetime, isn't that enough? You keep saying you family has grew up and can stand on their own, but you refused to let them do so."

Mavis lifted up her head and looked at Tenrou Island behind her. Almost a minute later, she returned to face the blond while he'd waited patiently for her response. "Why do you? You've said you do not want to interfere with the world anymore, but yet you remained around here. Isn't your reason is the same reason as mine?"

The blond tilted his head slightly to the side and rolled his eyes. "The same reason huh… I don't know what your reason exactly, but I doubt I have the same, Mavis-chan. I stayed around because I was waiting for you, you dummy. Why is it that you're so smart, yet so dumb at the same time? Do you not remember the promise you gave me?"

"Promise...!?" The girl's face heated up as she remembered the promise those years ago. "No! That was a joke! I didn't mean anything by that, and I was… I was…"

"It wasn't to me," Naruto muttered as he leaned his face right into hers. "I'm can be a very patience person, but even I have my limit, Mavis-chan. Stop stringing me along and tell me if it is possible. We've been for so long at it that I'm beginning to think this isn't going anywhere and I should give up."

Meanwhile in Hargeon town by the port –

"Hey! I'm not done so the focus isn't going anywhere just yet! This is getting to the good part," Naruto cursed lowly right in Mavis' face. The girl blinked at the strange comment before giving a light headshake.

"I see you're still saying strange stuff like that, Naruto-kun," Mavis answered as she turned around and began her return to the sacred island. Her hand was grabbed, and with a tug, he pulled her back toward him and into a firm embrace. "Eh… let go! This is embarrassing!"

"No, I don't want to let go," Naruto refused to comply, looking at the girl in his arm. It took far too long for her to smile and closed her eyes while lifting up her face. He lowered his head slowly toward her to complete the task, completely oblivious to the fact that another blond-haired girl with a buxom figure was being taken to sell off on a slave ship. Not to mention another large-bust girl with princess aura was boiling with fury when he hadn't shown up for their date yet.

"WHAT!? Shit, I totally forgot!" Naruto shouted as he lifted his head up on reflex and looked around.

Mavis felt like an idiot, waiting for him like that.

"I think you're not going to stay put again," Mavis said, breaking out of the embrace and started floating toward the island. His hand grabbed her again, but this time she tried to jerk away. She turned around to scold him. "Stop tha –

Her lips were pressed against his as she blinked in surprise. It wasn't what she expecting, but it was good enough as her eyes softened. A few seconds later, he broke off while licking his lips to taste the residue before smiling.

"Sorry, Mavis-chan, I got to go. Something just came up," Naruto said. He was about to tell her about his numerous side dates he had, but luckily, he refrained from doing so. He then vanished before her eyes while she hovered there and touched her lips to feel the lingering sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

It is a harem sort of story, but it's more like Naruto is dating everyone at the same time. It will be sort of realistic as he juggled the dates around and make sure none of them run into each other. Some will be accepting while most will not be. The ending is up to anyone's guess.


	3. Prologue (3)

**An Item Shop's Tale: **(NarutoxFairyTail)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>3**

She rubbed her lips, staring blankly into the emptied air where he used to be.

Once the shock had diminished, she let out the sigh and gave a brief glance at the rippling moonlight on the dark reflective ocean surface. Brushing her long wavy golden hair back to behind her shoulder, she hovered upward into the air before flying toward the island that had been her home for the last few decades.

Standing alone in the middle of the sea was the sacred ground of the fairies. A mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. Tenrou Island, located far off the mainland of Fiore, was known for its unchanging summer climate. It was where the Great Tenrou Tree resided, sinking its root at the center of the island and bestowing divine protection to those that bore the crest of her guild.

A thick branch of an ancient tree, one of many that were surrounding a small clearing, was elastically bended downward when she landed on top. Mavis Vermillion, the first and former master of Fairy Tail, seated comfortably, flexing her bare feet and legs while watching the sleeping face of a young man lay back on the tall swaying grass below. He had black hair and wore high-collared red and tan robe with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his waist.

Completely unconcerned for what was happening in the world, the immortal mage continued his peaceful dream about the beautiful woman from centuries passed. Even separated between life and death as it was his curse, the memories they both shared were always vivid in his mind. The peaceful expression he displayed was only seen by a handful of people while the powerful barrier surrounding was erected to protect that serene feeling.

Mavis continued to watch over her former teacher in the years that had gone by, always hoping one day he would eventually see the beauty the world continued to offer him. Maybe then, she would be able to be free from her self-imposed task.

Meanwhile, in Hargeon Town, a blond-haired young man was running around fanatically, checking all the immediate streets and buildings. He was looking for a certain young girl with the most impressive busts he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"Damn straight! They are still growing too. Will be awesome one day," Naruto called out, looking at the twinkling night sky above before exhaling deeply. "This slaving problem needs to stop. How many people was it now? What the hell are those guys at the Magic Council doing all this time!? Are they still keeping on talking about stupid shits while stuffs like this still happening around the world?"

Naruto was expecting a sarcastic response from his long-time companion, but realized the fox was still inside the unbounded Celestial Realm when he went to collect a new humanoid spirit. It was probably surfing the seas of Plum into the unknown destination.

Yawning, he leaned over the railing that overviewed the town he had called a second home for the last few years. The large port town was relatively quiet as most people had returned to their own home to be with their loving family. Something he never had and yearning desperately for ever since he woken up from his seemingly eternal slumber.

"And whose faults would that be?" Naruto questioned softly, watching horizon where the night sky met kissed the ocean. "If you just stop skipping ahead and actually allowed the good parts to continue as it should be, I might even have a few kids right now."

As much he wished to scold the author of the story, something was not meant to be so he dropped the matter. Arguing with someone like that would lead to nowhere while wasting precious words.

"Yes it would, and the readers probably pissed at you taking too much times on useless stuff," Naruto said with a smirk. He was about to say more, but a beam of flames erupted from one of the ships moving away from the harbor caught his attention. "Oh? What's that? Fire magic?"

Narrowing his blue eyes, he could make out a small Exceed carrying a blond-haired girl away from the boat. The Exceed and its passenger fell into the ocean once its magical energy was depleted, thus losing its wings.

"Hey! Is that Lucy!? Hang on, I'm coming. Don't drown before we have our date! At least let me grope you first before you die!" Naruto shouted, jumping up onto the ledge of the railing. He was readying to lurch towards the boat from his position, but blinked as he realized who the Exceed was. "Wasn't that Happy? If he's here then Natsu is around somewhere. He's not on the boat is he?"

Minutes passed as Naruto looked around him.

When no one answered his question, he shrugged and lurched towards the boat at supersonic speed, shattering the railing with the recoil behind him in the process. Unfortunately, Naruto did not know that Lucy had managed to find her celestial gate key at the bottom of the ocean and summoned one of the Zodiac spirits, Aquarius.

"Now Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the coast!" Lucy requested, brushing her drenched hair out her face. Happy, who was floated on the ocean by her side, stared at the summoned mermaid.

"Tch," Aquarius responded.

"DID YOU JUST REPLY 'TCH'!?"

"Don't be picky about something like that," Happy pointed out.

"You are such a noisy kid," Aquarius replied. She was not in the mood to be summoned by someone who had not proven themselves, let alone ordered her around. Water began to swirl around her as she exerted her control. "Let me tell you one thing. If you drop the Keys again, I will kill you."

"I'm… sorry…" Lucy apologized with visible fear.

The mermaid gave a roar, a tidal wave began to form on the opposite side of the ship, pushing it toward the harbor and directly at the flying Shinobi. It had enough momentum to seriously injure him and likely killed everyone onboard when considering the speed he and the ship was moving at.

"W-what was that!?" Naruto snapped, trying to slow himself down in any way he could. Sadly, the ship's side still managed to slam squarely into him, spraying out wooden splinters. "You should have warner me earlier, you asshole! WHAT KIND OF NARATOR ARE YOU!?"

The boat crashed into the port while trying to flatten and smear Naruto under its immense weight across the ground and rough sand. As he was trying to pull himself out from underneath slowly and carefully in order not to damage his clothing, a pink-haired Dragon Slayer decided to beat up the slavers excessively with the broken main mast, causing massive collateral damage to the port in the process.

"THE PORT IS ALL MESSED UP!" The bystanders shouted at the damage wrecked by Natsu. Some of them had already alerted the nearby authority before the entire port was destroyed by a berserk mage.

"Aye," Happy added.

"Don't give me 'Aye'!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS ABOUT!?" A man in heavy armor shouted as he ran toward the scene by the shoreline. Numerous of Rune Knights were in tow.

"The Military?" Lucy questioned as Naruto brushed off the sands off his clothing and face when he managed to pull himself out from the ground. She finally noticed him standing by her side. "Ahhh! It's you!"

"Yes, and thank you for throwing a ship at me," Naruto said nonchalantly, but Lucy was confused. She did not understand what he meant exactly. He waved his hand dismissively before pointing a finger at young Fire Dragon Slayer. "Hey, Natsu. How are you still a sanctioned mage of Fiore when you do this much collateral damage for something so small?"

"Wasn't my fault, they were asking for it, Aniki!" Natsu defended himself, pointing at the unconscious slavers scattered all around him. "Anyway, I was also looking for you all day. I'm a lot stronger now, so let's fight."

"Aniki!?" Lucy shouted while Naruto gave a nod and looked toward the north, estimating where Fairy Tail was.

"Aye, Aniki is our elder brother," Happy said cheerfully. "He taught us how to fish since it's our favorite food."

"Wait, you two don't even look alike!" Lucy called out, seeing the duo standing close to each other.

"We are not blood related," Naruto answered, slamming his right palm into the ground as black lines spread across the ground from his hand. They encircled around a small area with their caster at the center, forming an enclosed vertical fence to stop anyone getting from entering. The rune knights were shouting from the outside, ordering the barrier to be undone so they could arrest the culprit.

Naruto ignored their demand since it would never stick anyway. "Okay, we have a minute or two before they break in here and arrest you for the damages. Let's see how strong you have grown."

"YES! Finally! I'm fired up! I've been training really hard!" Natsu shouted loudly as he winded up his fist like a turbine. He threw a very fast flaming punch at Naruto, who tilted his head to the side in order to avoid it. Natsu swung the outstretched hand to the side, causing Naruto to duck down and let it sailed overhead. Natsu followed up assault the blond in a flurry of flaming punches and kicks, but all his attacks missed completely. After a few more failed attempts, he sucked in the air and roared out a powerful torrent of flames.

The fire seemed to envelop Naruto entirely as Natsu laughed victoriously.

"Hmm… your roar is stronger than before, but you're still really slow yourself," Naruto said, standing by Lucy's side to her shock. "We will spar again when you are at Erza's level or higher. Also, tell her that her new armor is ready. I'm expecting good reward in return, and I'm not talking about money."

"Wait! I'm not done yet! I haven't even hit you once. I'm not going to stop until I do!" Natsu roared as his magical energy rocketed to a greater level. With fire swirling around his body, he charged forward like a raging orange and red tornado. Sadly, he was sent flying into the sky with hand gesture from Naruto.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted when seeing the pink-head being flung far away. "What just happen? He didn't even touch him."

"It's Aniki's super powerful gravity magic that no one can stand up against," Happy answered proudly and looked up at Naruto. "What about me? I don't have any magic to fly back right now."

"No problem. Just grab onto Lucy's leg and I will send you to where Natsu is in a jiffy," Naruto suggested, pointing at the blond-haired girl.

Happy immediately did as requested.

Lucy realized what Naruto was about to do. "Wait, wouldn't we die from something like that?"

"Don't worry about it Lucy. Mages are made of sterner stuff than that. Natsu has been thrown across the country by me for years and he's perfectly fine… well fine enough," Naruto said with a smile.

"Aye," Happy added.

"Nooooooooo! I don't want to!" Lucy refused flatly while grabbing a metallic pole protruding from the ground in fright.

Naruto chuckled. "Lucy, this might be your only chance of joining Fairy Tail. Don't you want to make a cool entrance?"

"But I will die!"

"Nah, you won't, trust me on that," Naruto assured. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to die before our date. That would be a big loss for me. If you're still afraid, you can use Horologium to protect you from the fall."

"Oh yeah, that silver celestial spirit." Lucy checked her keys to make sure it was still there. Before she realized it, she was flying in the air with Happy gripping her leg tightly. "KYAHHHHH! I HAVN'T SIGNED A CONTRACT WITH IT YET! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Aye," Happy said.

"SHUT UP!"

"I should have just teleport her there instead. Oh well, this is more fun," Naruto said as a spatial rift opened behind him.

"Hey! What about the port?" One of the bystanders called out from beyond the fence. Majority of the citizen stared at the older man while the rune knights began to disperse back to their station after they finished arresting all the unconscious slavers.

Naruto had a glanced at the half destroyed port and scratched his head. "Are you new to town? Never mind, I'm not really interested either ways. Stuff like this happens a lot with mages fighting, so there is a construction crew on standby to rectify the problem as soon as possible. Everything will be fixed by tomorrow morning at the latest, but likely earlier than that. I would like to explain more to you, but you will see it for yourself soon. And I got a date to go on as well."

Giving a wave of goodbye to the citizens, Naruto entered the rift as it closed behind him.

**XxXxX**

"I'm so sorry that I'm late for our date, let me make it up to you," Naruto called out as he emerged from the portal. He was standing inside a luxurious room with golden ornaments, priceless painting and grand chandelier hanging from the high ceiling overhead. The exquisite red carpet ran from one side of the room to the other with dozens of armored guards stood silent. A long dining table, intricately crafted and patterned for those of nobility, was placed at the center of the room.

A green-haired petite girl with matching pair of colored eyes blinked at the new comer as she dropped her silver fork and knife. The jewels encrusted necklace and tiara she wore reflected brilliant off the radiated light when she stood up from her seat.

Naruto's jaw slackened the twelve year old crowned princess and realized his mistake immediately. _Oh Shit! I got the wrong place. Stupid! Stupid! She doesn't have a princess aura! She's a freaking princess!_

"Ah!" Hisui E. Fiore called out and pointed at the blond while a small item in her other hand glowed brightly. "Guards! Capture him!"

"Huh? No one can capture me!" Naruto tried to open a spatial rift in order to escape, but the portal in space distorted before it could fully materialized for him to use. _What the…? Is _s_he using one of the sealing keys? Why the fuck did I give them to her as a gift. Oh yeah, I didn't know they also worked on me. I should try to take them back… _He gulped and dodged the charging guard to one side.

"Sorry for the window. I will pay for it when I can, I promise," Naruto apologized and jumped through the closed window to get away. He landed on the ground and was about to dash away but white ribbon wrapped around his legs caused him to trip over. He felt his strength was being sapped away rapidly as the ribbon spun itself around him, turning him into a mummy. "Nuuuuuuu! I must get to my date before it's too late! KAGURA! Please wait for me! I will be there soon!"

Before long, he was dropped in front of the princess by the guards. She crouched down to his side and poked him with a childish grin. "Looks like I've caught you. What are you going to do now?"

"Pfft… something like this won't even slow me down," Naruto retorted, squirming toward the door like a caterpillar. He made a few meters before the guards dragged him back to the center of the room by the legs. He repeated the effort, but Hisui sat on top of him. Her weight did not slow him down whatsoever, but the guards still dragged him back to the center of the room on her command.

"Okay, fun time is over, Hisui-chan. I'm not sure where you got this artifact from, but can you unbind me now? I got an appointment to go to."

"I can't do that, Naruto-kun," Hisui said when leaned flatly on his back. "Did you forget? If I caught you then you will listen to one of my request. I have been waiting for this chance."

"Really? Did I say something like that?" Naruto questioned, trying to remember when. It sounded like something he would do.

"Yes, you did. You even promised so, no matter what it was," Hisui said softly. She then stood up right, waving her hands at the guards to give an order. "Can someone notify my father? I want to get marry as soon as possible."

"… WHAT!?" Naruto shouted loudly. His voice dwarfed the guard's shocks. "Wait, Hisui-chan. Do you even know what that mean?"

"Yes, I have been reading on it. It means we will be husband and wife," Hisui said with a nod. Her face then flustered with red. "And you have to take responsibility for the thing you did with me."

"WHAT!?" That came from all the guards. A couple of them left to inform the King of the atrocity while the rest pointed their sharp weapons at the bounded blond. "You bastard. What did you do to our princess?"

Naruto sweat dropped when the tips of the spears were poking him. "Please stop stabbing me! It's not what you think. Nothing really happens! Please tell them, Hisui-chan."

"He took my purity," Hisui said shyly, causing everyone to spray whatever they had in their mouths.

"You bastard… so you think that was nothing, huh? I'm going to flay you alive if it's the last thing I do," one of the meaner and tougher looking guards said in his approach. More guards joined in as well since they were furious.

_What the hell!? When did that happen? _Naruto thought as tears streaming down his face. _Boss… what have you got yourself into…_

Hisui stopped the guards with wide arms. "Killing your King would be treason!"

"…!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hisui's story won't actually get going until the seven years event since she's about Wendy's age at the moment or slightly older. There still going to be a lot of moments with her, but her progression is most detailed later. Mavis' story is linked with Zeref's story and likely scattered all over the place in small fragments. Sayla's story is quite interesting, but also tragic. Kagura is in the next chapter, whenever that is. **_Motivate me!_**


	4. Prologue (4)

**An Item Shop's Tale: **(NarutoxFairyTail)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>4**

The guards were stunned at their future monarch's haughty declaration when she blocked them from their immobilized prey.

"Eh…? Hisui-chan… what did you just say?" Naruto questioned while feeling the binding around his body tightened. The white cloths were continuously sapping his energy, thus weakening him. They were made from the same fabric he used to restrain rogue spirits as he finally theorized.

_Huh? They are…? _Naruto thought, raising a brow at the ceiling. Oh, _I mean, yeah I figured it out myself and you totally didn't tell me. Damn I'm really smart._

"When we're married, you're going to be King and I'm going to be Queen!" Hisui answered with a cheerful smile while looking over her shoulder as her body was facing the guards. "… Naruto? You're not excited? I put a lot of thought into that."

Everyone wanted to be King. That was her assumption.

"Of course I'm not happy! I won't accept that! It's a demotion! It's a demotion!" Naruto yelled while thrashing and rolling across the dining hall to the green-haired princess' surprise. "I'm a God, you know! God triumphs King on the authority and power scale! There's no way I'm going to give that up to be a King, and a God can do whatever he wants to do without any consequences! I like it that way!"

"A God…?" Hisui enquired frowningly as she crouched down on the tiled floor. She blinked several times, contemplating something privately in her mind before a bright smile returned by her lips. She leaped and landed on top of the blond when he stopped rolling about. "Wow, you're a God? Does that mean I'm going to be Goddess? I can do anything I want? I want to be a Goddess then. It sounds much better than being a Queen. I don't need to spend so much time practicing these etiquettes and mannerisms anymore. Let's hurry and get marry so I could be one."

The guards around the girl returned to their stunned state. They weren't sure which was more shocking; her gullibility or her childishness.

_Ummm… damn… she's so cute and innocence just like… well, Mavis those decades ago, _Naruto thought as his blues meet with her unflinching greens. He still wasn't sure why she said he took her purity. He would have remembered doing something like that, not that he would to a twelve year old girl; a crowned princess no less.

He was still a –

_Shut up! Don't make shit up! _Naruto roared mentally, furrowing his brow. He then sighed, looking up at the girl on top of him.

Hisui was still waiting for his answer, as noted when she leaned her face closer to his, gazing deeply into his unclouded oceanic eyes. The lightness of her weight spread out across his lower chest, stomach and important lower area. Her adorability had just increased several folds as he felt flustered inside.

Feeling he would lose himself in her gaze, Naruto averted his eyes away from her shyly.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that," Naruto answered weakly while squirming a tiny bit inside the binding. "Even if we do get marry right this second, you won't become one until…"

Naruto took a brief pause, leering around the room. "… You have lived your life to the fullest. That means you will have to become a Queen, the ruler of Fiore, no matter what, Hisui-chan."

The immortal blond wanted to tell her that she must cast away her mortal shell in order to become an immortal entity, but he couldn't. It was like telling her to kill herself, and he would never say something like that, especially not to a child.

Life was sacred.

Death made him understand.

In truth, he had died long ago before the dawn of magic. The overwhelming power he'd achieved in his lifetime had mutated inside the endless abyssal darkness when he inadvertently got himself trapped. It was due to him tampering with time-space techniques out of sheer arrogance. Regardless of how he messed up, the power within him was so great that it managed to protect its master from death even when his mortal body failed. It was an achievement that even the heralded Sage of Sixth Paths could not achieve. Sadly, in resurrecting him, it had prevented him from reaching the pure land where his friends and parents resided.

He was left behind as the first of his kind when all that he knew were gone; faded into obscurity.

There was no gain without an equal loss, so he accepted his new life and ability wholeheartedly.

As the primordial celestial spirit, he brought light into the darkness and called it home. The boundless abyss became the Celestial Realm, and the world of his birth, the Elemental Nations, was renewed from the ashes and became what was known to all those that came after as Earthland.

He was a relic of the past, and such event had occurred eons ago. A thousand years was a mere small drop in the endless lifespan of a God.

"If I do, I will be a goddess?" Hisui asked, blinking while thinking to herself.

"Well, I guess you will be something like that," Naruto replied with a nod. Even saying so, he was unsure about ascending her into godhood once she became a celestial spirit. He had only done it only once in his second life, but that was a terrible mistake; a seemingly irreversible one. His selfish action – wanting an eternal friend to share in his achievements – was the start of the era that known as **_Age of Chaos._**

"Alright, I decided. We will be King and Queen first," Hisui declared loudly, clapping her hands excitedly.

The surrounding guards and cushioning Naruto sighed since there was no way to change her mind when she was behaving like a spoiled brat. They remained silence, allowing her to vocalize her inner wishes of how the wedding should be.

"Hisui E. Fiore," said a short man, who stood in the door way with a few escorts. He wore a stripped overall, held up by a belt at the waist, under a fancy cape. "What is this I hear about you wanting to get marry before being betrothed?"

"Your majesty," the guards in the room greeted and kneeled. Toma E. Fiore, the reigning King, waved his hand to the side, dismissing the unnecessary formality.

"Father…" Hisui muttered and realized her current position on top of the blond from others point of view. She giggled while jumping up from the blond and landing playfully with a pose. "Tehehe. I forgot that I should be betrothed first before getting married."

"Yes, but that's not the problem," Toma said, rubbing his temple and pushing a white lock of hair out of the way to behind his ears. He glanced around the room while the guards stood tall. "I want to talk to my daughter in private."

The guards and escorts hastily vacated the dining room when the request was given. Naruto, who was still bounded, acted like a worm squirming toward the closest doors as quickly as he could. Sadly, the heavy doors shut fully before he reached it.

"Hey! You guys forgot me!" Naruto called out, but the door remained closed.

"This matter also concerned you," Toma said, grinning widely, "my son-in-law."

"Eh...?" Naruto choked on the word. He swallowed the stuck word back down and banged his head against the floor a couple of times. "Don't tell me you're fine with this? Hisui is only twelve and I'm like…" He wasn't about to divulge his actual age since he wasn't really sure what it was either. Time flowed differently in the Celestial Realm and he was in stasis for most of the time. "Old. I mean super old, just don't ask me how old 'cause I have no idea."

Toma narrowed his eyes since the blond hadn't changed at all in years. Last time he saw the blond was almost two decade ago. Magic could do wondrous things so it was not a surprise to him. "Ah, but you don't look anything like that, Naruto. And my daughter will not be at such an age forever, so your point is not valid."

No one could argue with that.

"I can, so shut it," Naruto snapped at the air. He let out a sigh. "It is valid. It's like you're wedding your daughter to some old geezer even if he looked really young!"

"But you're not an old geezer," Hisui asserted haughtily and closing her palms together. "And we slept together so we like husband and wife already."

"Stop saying that! Stop making stuff up! When did I do any of that?"

"Yes, when exactly?" Toma questioned his daughter. She blushed and whispered to her father. Naruto tried to listen in before widening his eyes in shock.

"Hahahaha," Toma laughed once he got the story. It was during the time when the blond help repaired the collapsed wings of the castle. That was almost a year ago. "Yes, you must take responsibility for your action."

"No way! That's doesn't mean anything. I was just tired and fell asleep on the most comfortable bed I could find. That's not what sleeping together mean," Naruto defended himself. The luxurious bed was massive, and Princess Hisui was already sleeping there. Nothing really happened, and they barely came in contact.

"You still are at fault though, Naruto-kun." Toma grinned and leaned toward the blond. "But I will let the matter go if you do me a favor. I've heard the Magic Council had appointed you as an examiner at the upcoming S-Class Examination."

"Yeah… you want a mage to pass the preliminary?" Naruto questioned. S-Class examination was devised several years ago by him to prevent sanctioned Guild from promoting their own mages to S-Class based on their own judgments and merits, which was already biased. Before such examination was introduced, there were great discrepancies between the powers, abilities and judgments of a standard S-Class mages. An S-Class mage of a Guild was not equaled to that of another Guild. Some mages should not even be in S-Class at all, considering their magical energy.

After its introduction, every mages across the Earthland regardless of what rank they held were re-examined in the new grading levels. Anyone can take the semi-annual exam, assuming they have the capability to back up their entries at the preliminary as the real test could be hazardous and fatal at times. It was depended heavily on who the examiners were, however.

Long story short, the preliminary was screened by Naruto every single time, but he was under the pseudo name Hokage.

"Not at all, I just want to feel what is like to be an examiner," Toma said, who had pulled some strings with the Magic Council to find out who Hokage was. "I think there would be no harm of me doing the preliminary in your stead."

"Ummm... sorry, I can't do that. It's already hectic with hundreds of candidates, and confusing them with your antics will only make the matter worse," Naruto said, putting up a straight face. He wasn't about to let someone steal his spotlight even if that person was the King. He'd always been looking forwards to the examination since it was the only time he could officially troll the candidates without repercussion.

Toma was saddened at the refusal. He really wanted to be an examiner just once since the examinations had always generated so much buzz and businesses since the trials were broadcast all over the world through the magic of communication Lacrimas. Mages, who was unknown previously, could become a sensation.

"I don't understand what's so good about the **_S-Class Examination_** anyway?" Hisui asked Naruto when seeing her father sulked in the corner. "Isn't it like the upcoming Grand Magic Games?"

"Hmmm… Isn't that supposed to be a secret at the moment?" Naruto asked as Hisui grinned. "I hope no one is going to get fired for disclosing that to you even if you're the princess since I'm still in the process of laying down the foundation for Domus Flau."

"He will? What should I do? I shouldn't order him to tell me, now he's going to lose his job." Hisui was in shocked. "But, you just told me about Domus Flau, so wouldn't you also lose your job?"

"I'm a contractor," Naruto snorted. "They already paid me. If they tell me off now, they aren't going to see their monies again since I've already spent it on stuffs. Anyway, about the question before, the Grand Magic Games promotes guilds, generates fames and job requests. The S-Class Examination promotes Mages and to make themselves known even if they are not part of any official guilds. Having an S-Class badge of any grades opens a host of new jobs and special purchases. The event also allowed the council to gather important information on all the combat capabilities of all the participating mages as well as having a chance to employ them. The Rune Knights had been greatly overhauled because of the Examination. They are more powerful and efficient than before."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Hisui said, holding up her black and white Celestial Keys. They were a gift from the blond. "Maybe I should participate as well."

"You will not make it through the preliminary," Naruto deadpanned. "Those keys are for banishing and restraining spirits. Their combat capability and usefulness is zero. Against those that do not use celestial magic, what are you going to do?"

"That can't be," Hisui pouted before puffing up her chest. "I know. Please lend me some strong Celestial Spirits."

"Your magical power is not that impressive, and give you strong spirits will probably do more harm than good," Naruto said, rolling toward the broken window. With a thrash, he hopped his body onto the ledge. "Ask me again when you're stronger. I'm going to go now."

"Wait, you can't leave yet," Hisui called out as she rushed toward him. She grabbed the split end of the bandages as he jumped out the window. The tether stretched and flipped him upside down.

"Shit!" Naruto called out just before banged his head hard against the concrete pathway. Even ignoring the diminishing energy reserve due to the bandages, the concussion to the brain was strong enough to make his body exploded in white smoke.

**XxXxX**

The real Naruto winced in pain as the new set of memory was added to his own while was seating in a crowded restaurant that he just got to. He'd managed to create a disposable scapegoat just after he jumped out the window to prevent himself from being captured. He had expected the clone to lead the guards away instead of getting caught by strange white long piece of cloth.

"Hey, Naruto," called a young girl with long silky black hair, cut in traditional princess style, tied with a white ribbon. Slamming her emptied glass down on the table, she leaned closer to him over the table. Her impressive chest for a sixteen year old brushed against the cup, causing it slide off the edge and shattered against the floor. Her face was red, but she was not blushing.

"Hey, Naruto," Kagura repeated, trying to catch his attention.

"Sorry, what did you say, Kagura-chan? I was busy reading stuff," Naruto said too honestly. He then mentally kicked himself for saying that. He then cursed a certain author for making him do all the stuff in the previous sentence. He then –

"Hey, Naruto… do you think… I'm beautiful?"

"Huh… umm yeah, you're beautiful," Naruto answered, taking a second to examine the girl. She was wearing a black dress with gold trimming outline and white patterned waves, but it covered most of her chest and shoulder as well. "You would be incredibly astonishing if you actually show some skins."

"You are lying, I'm not… you're not… ummm… paying any attention," Kagura said, feeling woozy as the alcohol she consumed while sitting alone in the restaurant reached her head. "Making me feels … hic… foolish waiting… for you here… all alone… hic… and now, you… hic… distracted with… something… "

"Are you alright? How much did you drink before I got here?"

"I'm fine!" Kagura shouted in his face. "I'm… fine."

"Sorry, I didn't mean… " Naruto tried to assure, but Kagura collapsed on the table, snoozing. He face palmed and sighed while the girl cursed his name in her sleep. He rolled her off the table gently and allowed her to lean on his shoulder.

This would be a great time to take her back to his place for some loving since it was her own fault.

"Shut it. I'm not in the mood for your perversion," Naruto said and raised his hand for the check. The waiter came by and bowed courteously.

"Thank you, that will be 1,554,000 Jewels, sir," the well-mannered and dressed man said.

"1,554,000 huh," Naruto repeated while Kagura slapped his face his her sleep. He rubbed the offended cheek and tapped his pocket. "… Wait, what did you say again?"

"1,554,000 Jewel, sir," the waiter said with a nod.

"… what the hell was that!? Just because I'm a regular at this place doesn't mean you can rob me blind and gets away with it!" Naruto shouted, but he got pinched by Kagura. After a followed up light slap, he let out a sigh. "Sorry for the outburst, but I didn't even order anything, so how is it 1,554,000 Jewel?"

It was an absurd amount of money to spend for one evening. To put into perspective, a big hefty dinner for one person cost about 3,000 Jewel.

"Well, the lady there had ordered some very expensive vintage, which she only took a sip from. She also generously buys out the restaurant for the entire evening," the waiter said, taking out a signed piece of glowing paper. It was a binding magical contract. "We thought she was unbalanced, but she has given us a written contract with you, Naruto-sama, as her benefactor."

That would explained why there it was so packed. The foods and drinks were all paid for.

"I'm… going… to make you… pay," Kagura muttered as Naruto stared at the girl's sleeping face while holding her up with his arm wrapped around her lower chest.

"This is one expensive date that I did not get to enjoy at all," Naruto sobbed while unsealing a pile of money from his free hand.

"Thank you, sir," the waiter said with a smile once he accepted the payments. "Would you like me to book you a room in the hotel across the street?"

"Err…" Naruto leered at the hotel. He bit his lower lips. "Can you?"

Naruto was going to get his money worth back one way or another.

"Shut up! I'm not that kind of person, and it's too early to do anything," Naruto snapped at the air as the waiter chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I already stated that the background of this story is the same as **_Set in Stone_**, and it won't be described in great details. Long story short, Naruto was trapped in an endless abyss, where his chakra began to mutate into what would be perceived as the origin of magic. Elemental Nations is obviously the predecessor of Earthland. The next chapter will conclude the prologue since it's still the same day. A few upcoming arcs were noted in this chapter, mostly the S-Class Examination.

I have not inserted myself inside the story and never will. Naruto can break the fourth wall, but I don't remember an instance where I actually response directly to him or his questions.


	5. Prologue (5)

**An Item Shop's Tale: **(NarutoxFairyTail)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>5**

With a brief glance around the rented room from the door way, he found it was adequate. The room was smaller than what he usually preferred, but the feeling it gave off was that of closure.

Ignoring the light switch on the wall by the entrance since the darkness within the room did not hinder his sight the slightest, he approached the furnished bed slowly and carefully while the black-haired girl using him as support. She was in and out of consciousness due to alcoholic intoxication while muttering a string of words softly. Her hands were gripping tightly onto his black and red patterned robe by the shoulder like she used to those years ago.

"Those years ago, huh?" Naruto muttered, tightening his arm around her upper body as he examined her sleeping face. She had changed much in the years that went by, but his mind still remembered the small and frightened girl from almost a decade ago.

Nine years on Earthland to be exact, on the humid day of the year X775.

_A small creature watched and waited patiently while its revived companion gasped and coughed raggedly._

_"How does it feel to be alive again?" It asked afterward._

_"Hungry and tired, and sleepy too I guess," Naruto told the orange and red creature with a prolonged yawn. He exhaled deeply while absorbing the Eternano particles from the surrounding to refill his inner energy coil. "My magical power is severely depleted right now. I think I need to return back to the Celestial Realm to recharge more quickly."_

_"You can, but it's still going to takes a few weeks to fully supplement your massive reserve in your current state," Kurama said, "and that's only if you're not actively using your power doing anything stupid and random. Knowing you, I doubt you would just sit still for days on end."_

_"Heh, yea… probably," Naruto admitted before rubbing his throbbing temple in discomfort. He began walking in one direction, shifting through the dense and obscuring foliage to find the nearest road or path to a town. Physical and magic exhaustion made him stumbled a few steps every now and then._

_"So, how long was I out? It must have been a long time since I don't remember a dense forest being here the last time around," Naruto asked._

_"More than three quarter of a century. It was much shorter this time around, about 300 days on the celestial calendar. I lost count after a couple of hundreds, but I checked every day to see if you have returned. I love you that much," the small fox with multiple tails jested. It was leaping from branch to branch, tree to tree, overhead._

_Naruto chuckled while scanning the immediate trees and bushes._

_"Shorter than the previous one, but it's still a very long time," Naruto pointed out frowningly. Letting out a troubled sigh, he stopped walking and leaned his back against a tall tree. "That's about 70 or 75 years… She's a really old lady right now, right?"_

_"Yes, I assumed she would be if she didn't passed away after a few years when you were announced dead," Kurama revealed flatly. It was swinging upside down in front of the blond with a several tails wrapping around a thick branch._

_"What? How? I thought everything was fine?"_

_Kurama snorted while flipping itself upward and landed on the branch. "Stop being so naïve. Even if you use your own life to restore the world and everyone, everything was still not fine. If problem could be solved like that, then there would be no conflict left in the world. Peace would be everlasting and eternal."_

_"Hey! I'm not naïve," Naruto asserted adamantly. "I was doing what I think is right."_

_"And that's why I didn't bother stopping you from doing the things you want to do. Regardless of your intention, good or bad, humans as a whole do not want to change what's they truly are deep down inside. They always dwelled back to their core instinct given enough time," Kurama said dryly and leaped onto the next few branches. It stopped leaping about when it noticed something on the ground several trees away. "You know. Ten years, a hundred years, a thousand years, nothing really change no matter how much time have passed. Innocents still die when atrocities occur as evidence in this little girl here."_

_Naruto arched a brow and approached the spot Kurama was pointing at with its tails. To his shock, a battered little girl in stained and tattered attire was panting heavily. She looked like she had been through hell and back. Her brown eyes were dulled and tired as she stared blankly at the sky while muttering something inaudibly in a loop._

_He dropped down to her side in order to examine her closer._

_"This is…? Hey! Hang on in there," Naruto called out in panic. Warm light immediately radiated from his palm as he was trying to heal her with the limited amount of magical power he just accumulated. "Don't close your eyes yet!"_

_Her voice became clearer and louder when her bruises faded away. "Onii-chan… is that you?"_

_Taking no time to ponder any kind of alternate response, he assured the girl softy. "Yes, I'm here with you. Please stay awake. I will patch you up soon." The healing magic intensified as he tried to get her through the critical stage. Her tiny body was healing slowly, but effectively._

_"Onii-chan, where were you? I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you," the girl enquired while trying to get up._

_Naruto stopped her with a hand gesture. He knew even though she was feeling much better now thanked to his magic and effort, she still needed to rest. "… Yeah, I'm sorry I left you behind. I will make it up to you later, I promise," he replied with a heartwarming smile. "Listen to your Onii-chan. Just stay still and rest. Close your eyes and sleep. I will be here when you wake up again."_

_The girl nodded rapidly and complied with her big brother's wishes. She was exhausted and fell asleep quickly._

_Once she did, he let out a breath of relief. Inhaling the surrounding air deeply, he tried to absorb more lingering energy to reconstitute what he had used up. He also looked skyward at the furry monkey with nine tails. "Hey, are you going to help out or you're going to just swinging there like an idiot?"_

_Kurama rolled its eyes. It dropped from the branch and landed onto the ground with all four without making a sound. "You seem to have everything handled yourself so I didn't want to interfere, but what do you need?"_

_"I want to know what happen," Naruto requested, "but I'm a little out of it at the moment. Stuff in the air just isn't refilling me quickly enough."_

_"Naruto, you cannot save everyone you come across. Even if you stress yourself out doing that, you cannot stay around forever and dictate what they should do. They are not your problem. When are you going to realize that?"_

_"Can you please save the lecture for later when I have a mind to listen," Naruto growled. "For now, I want to save this girl and this girl alone. Is that too hard to ask? If you don't want to help then I will do it myself."_

_"I didn't say I wouldn't help you, so don't be grouchy," Kurama said. It exploded into many streams of pure energy. They swirled around the sleeping form of a child and seeped into her body. Once they were all fully inside, the body jolted and thrashed for a brief moment as Naruto watched attentively._

_The black-haired girl revealed her brown eyes slowly. The natural color she had was shifted into crimson red. Her iris morphed into slit as she lifted herself into a seated upright position. "Hmmm… the body is mostly healed, but it still going take some time to heal her mind."_

_"I can see that for myself," Naruto agreed and pursed his lips. "Can you stop wasting precious time and tell me something useful."_

_"Her name is Kagura Mikazuchi," the possessed Kagura said in a monotone voice. "She is an orphan as both of her parents have died several years ago. She lived with her older brother and guardian, Simon, in a nearby village called Rosemary. When the Cult of Zeref –_

_"What? The Cult of Zeref? Those guys are still around?"_

_"No, I don't think so. From what I could tell in her memory and my own knowledge, this is a new cult or a bunch of self-proclaimed followers since Zeref has not been heard of since you… well, died," Kagura said with a blanked expression. "You cannot control their mind and will, and killing them would not stop others from joining their causes. Zeref has passed into legend as one of the most powerful mage that ever existed, so people are naturally envious and wanted to reach of his level."_

_Kagura moistened her eyes by closing and opening it slowly again. "Are you going to interrupt at every little detail? You do know that I cannot stay like this for a long time without inadvertently harming her mind. Her willpower is extremely weak. Her consciousness will be lost if I stay like this for too long."_

_"Ah, I'm sorry for interrupting, so please continue."_

_"… when the Cult of Zeref invaded the village, they killed all the adults and captured all the children. She managed to escape because of a brave orphan named Erza… strange… she doesn't know the last name of that girl. Moving on, Erza placed her in a wooden crate to hide. Inside there, she cried for hours until she fell asleep. When she woke up again and left the safety confine of the crate, she saw what remained of her village. The houses were reduced to ash with numerous charred remains scattered around on the streets. Frightened at the horrible sight surrounding her, she ran away as far and as fast as she could. She finally collapsed here due to exhaustion and starvation. This was only in the last couple of days."_

_"Just like before. An entire peaceful village massacred…" Naruto muttered. He slammed his fist into the ground in anger. "How could this happen? What about the council? What have they been doing all this time?"_

_Kagura rolled her eyes at the questions. "You assume things would still be the same after all these decades. The council, which was formed by the fractured associations and organizations with your insistence and support, is now known collectively on Earthland as the Magic Council."_

_"The Magic Council? The name doesn't change that much. It does sound like they are like some super massive organization. Eh… Sorry for interrupting again. Please continue."_

_"Mavis was still around after you were gone. With her help, they were able to prevent guilds from waging outright wars with each other and regulated the usage of magic somewhat. But when she passed away, they were no longer on the leash. They immediately expanded their privileges and reaches in the name of justice; their justice. They began destroying any uncontrollable guilds, branding them dark guilds. Now days, they are the iron hands that prosecute all those they see fit. They are the law that must be obeyed for better or worst. Their so called leadership is filled with selfish, traitorous and moronic individuals, who only seem act on things that benefit them in them the most."_

_Naruto was speechless._

_"Your beloved council, born from good intention, is nothing more than a tyrant in disguise," Kagura added. "My village was only one of many others that were razed. They will not do more than shred some tears and say some needed words while shoving their responsibility to others as job requests."_

_"No, that can't be…!" Naruto didn't realize he was clenching his fist. "Those bastards need a wakeup call! I didn't let them form so they could sit on their ass all day!"_

_Arching a brow, Naruto stared directly at the little girl. "Huh…? Wait a second. Did you just say 'my' village instead of 'her' village?"_

_Kagura blinked before falling unconsciously backward into the blond's arms as numerous streams of energy vacated her body. They swirled into each other, wrapping and forming the miniature nine-tails fox with orange and red fur._

_"Sorry, I almost dominated her consciousness by staying inside for far too long," Kurama said calmly. "Luckily, you noticed before that happens."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I hope her mind is still intact," Naruto said, placing the little girl down on the ground with care._

_"It should be," Kurama claimed. "Before I left her mindscape, I've suppressed the horrific memories and the emotional scars she suffered. They will surface gradually over the upcoming months. That way she will learn to accept it instead of rejecting it."_

_"That's good, but can't you just erase it completely?" Naruto questioned straightly before mentally slapped himself. "Sorry. That's not a good solution. So what should we do with her?"_

_"Find an orphanage and dump her there," Kurama deadpanned. "Don't look at me like that. You grew up one and you turned out fine… mostly fine."_

_"That place sucks! They don't even feed me properly so I was really scrawny!" Naruto retorted loudly when remembering his own experience with orphanage. "I know. I will take her into the Celestial Realm with me. I'm sure she will love it there."_

_"Unless you want her to die then don't let me stop you," Kurama pointed out grimily. "Only spirits can live without repercussion within the Celestial Realm. She was not born as a spirit, and her magical power is not as powerful enough to allow her to exist as a spirit. Empowering her with your energies will likely repeat the events of the past so I must advise against it. She should become strong naturally, but that's not an option right now."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Naruto admitted. He leered around the area before pointing and paying attention at the fox. "Okay, if you're so smart, what's the third option?"_

_"Don't know. I still think an orphanage is a good idea though," Kurama said. "It's not going to be like your childhood. She isn't a monster –_

_"Who are you calling a monster? I was a scapegoat because of what you did!"_

_"That wasn't my fault. An Uchiha was controlling me and forced me to attack the village," Kurama snorted. "And you are a monster, in a good way so stop denying it. No one has achieved as much as you have in one lifetime without being called that. But back to Kagura, the orphanage will take care of her since you cannot take her along to where you're going. I can't stop you if you wanted to, but then what about the next kid and the kid after that? You're going to have a bunch of them following you around?"_

_"Yeah, you're right," Naruto admitted with a sigh. "We will wait until she wakes up though. I'm going to find something to roast in the meantime."_

_"Onii-chan," Kagura muttered when she opened her eyes slowly sometimes later. She looked at the only person nearby, sitting around a small campfire that expelled the chilling breeze of the night. The aroma of cook flesh – were they birds? – enticed her nostrils immediately. She hadn't eaten anything in the last couple of days._

_"You're up, Kagura-chan. I'm…" Naruto began to correct her, but cut off the sentence prematurely. "Are you hungry?"_

_"Yes, Onii-chan," Kagura answered as Naruto arched a brow._

_"Eh… don't ask me," Kurama said yawningly within the mindscape. "It's probably some sort of self-denial defense mechanism. Talk to a psychologist about when you have a chance. For now, if you don't want to traumatize her in anyway, just play along then."_

_Naruto shrugged and played the role of the big brother. He told himself he only needed to take care of the girl until he found a suitable orphanage. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. He was putting it off at Kurama's dismay, but eventually, he realized he was damaging the ecosystem by unconsciously devouring surrounding Eternano to supplement his own depleted reserve. Earthland magic cannot sustain him indefinitely, thus he must return to the Celestial Realm to empower himself._

_"You're not my big brother, are you?" Kagura asked when they stood at the gate of an orphanage. She had remembered and accepted the real memories as it was introduced bit by bit slowly over a period of time._

_"Do you want me to be?" Naruto asked as he crouched down to the little girl's height._

_Kagura shook her head with a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No. I'm not your little sister, but you have to visit me even if I'm not!"_

_"I don't know when that will be, but I promised I will," Naruto said. Time flowed differently in the Celestial Realm, for a single day there was equivalent several months on Earthland. _

_Years actually went by before he returned to the orphanage, but she had left to search for her biological brother._

Back in the room of a hotel in the year X784, Naruto let out a dispirited sigh. He finally reached the closest side of the bed to the door. Trickling moonlight passing through the thin curtain on the small wooden framed window from the opposite side of the bed caught his attention.

It was still early out as many shops were still opened for business. There was much to do for the date he'd planned, but it was scraped since the first requirement for a successful date was two conscious people. She was out at the moment and would be for some times.

"How much did you drink before I got there, Kagura-chan?" Naruto questioned, but she gave a muffled groan as an answer. He chuckled and shook his head lightly in amusement. He should have created a clone to keep her company, but a clone could only do so much. "You're going to have a killer headache when you wake up in the morning or evening."

Slanting his body downward, he used his other hand to wrap around her legs and lifted her up into a bridal style.

The gesture and becoming airborne forced her to open her brown eyes. She stared up at blond wearily. Blinking several times as her mind tried to figure out what was going on, she finally spoke up.

"Where… are we?" Kagura asked hazily when she being laid gently upon the comfy bed. She tried to seat up afterward, but felt woozy and dropped back down on the sheets.

"We are in a hotel for the night," Naruto answered and seated by her side on the bed. He paused and pursed his lips while gazing down at the girl. "Maybe I should bring you back to your guild instead?"

"… No, it's better if I stay here," Kagura replied and turned her body over to one side. Her back was now facing him.

He pondered if there was something wrong, but he felt she will tell him in time when she readied. "Well, I will take my leave for the night. The room is paid for three days just in case you wanted to stay longer than tonight."

"Stay…" Kagura mumbled when he approached the opened door to leave.

"Hmmm…?"

"Stay… here for the night," Kagura requested without facing him.

_Knowing you, I'm not scoring this early right? It still the introduction arc after all, _Naruto thought and pondered what he should do since the narrator would never talk to him directly. His best cause of action was to go with the flow to wherever it might lead him. He locked the door and lay on the bed by Kagura's side.

"Naruto," Kagura called his name after a few minutes of silence.

"Still here, what is it? Kagura-chan," Naruto responded. She did not say anything further, but scratching sound of nail on hard fabric coming from her side could be heard. "Is this about me being late? I'm sorry, but I paid for it already, didn't I?"

It took a full minute for Kagura to speak up again. "No, it wasn't that. I just wanted to know whether you think I'm beautiful."

"Ummm," Naruto mumbled as he was looking at her back. It was the same question before, but he wasn't sure why she asked again. His mind went on overdrive to figure out what he should say. To him, she was definitely beautiful in her on way. "Yes, I think you're beautiful so turn around so I can see you."

That was the wrong answer.

His eyes twitched at the sentence above. _Eh? That was wrong? Common, help me out here, damn it!_

Kagura did not comply. No word came either. Awkward silence permeated the room.

"Kagura? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pulling her around, he finally realized she was sobbing silently. "Kagura?"

Seeing the tears pooled around her eyes, he finally realized what she wanted to hear. He rubbed her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "No, you're not beautiful. I'm sorry. This isn't you. This isn't the Kagura Mikazuchi you wanted to show me. You're not fragile like a flower that need grown and groom in the comfort and safety of others. You're strong and proud independent person with great strength and spirit. Please forgive my foolishness for treating you like that."

Hearing what she wanted hear finally, her heart was uplifted. "Naruto… what do you see?"

"A matured woman, no longer a flat chest cry baby, running after me with snorts and tears," Naruto answered with a smile. She returned the expression, moving her head closer to his.

"Naruto… what do you want to do now?"

"Laying here and watching you sleep peacefully."

"That's all?"

"Well… maybe a few more things while I'm at it, but I'm not sure if you wanted to."

"I want to…"

"Yes?" He asked, moving his head closer to her. He could feel her breathing on his lips. It was heavy and ragged like she was having difficult controlling herself.

"I want to ugh–

_I'm going to kill you when I find you! What the hell!? You ruin a perfect moment damn it! _Naruto roared in his mindscape while washing his hands, chest and face with annoyance in the real world. Kagura was in the filled tub obscured by translucent blind. She was submerging herself with great embarrassment. She'd barfed on him since she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm… I'm…" Kagura muttered while blowing bubbles under the steamy water.

"There's no need to say anything," Naruto said with a sigh. He should have known that she would throw up sooner or later. "Please promise me you won't drink anymore next time."

"Yes," Kagura said. There was hope in her voice since there was a next time.

**XxXxX**

"What is everyone waiting for? Is there some sort of event?" One of the tourists asked the middle age man next to him. The port of Hargeon Town was still messed up after a certain incident with a pink-haired dragon slayer. It would affect business tomorrow, but no one in sight seemed to show any hint of concern or worry. In fact, they were excited.

"They are here to see the wonders what one of the **_divine magic _**can do," the fisherman replied. "I have heard with it, the port will be repaired instantly."

"Divine magic?"

"I don't know much about it so you must ask someone else. They have said Hokage is coming to patch things up so we should vacate the area for him to work, but as you can see, no one wanted to leave right now since they want to see him in person."

"Hokage…? You mean the strange masked examiner that everyone wants to know about. He's coming here?"

The fisherman about to answer, but someone nearby spoke up.

"Coming? No, he's already here for some times," claimed the tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair under his cloak. Another was cloaked person was standing by his side. She had dark purple hair and brown eyes. They were both looking at the sky, seeing the silhouette of a black flustering drape.

A few people followed his gaze. Soon enough everyone did the same since everyone was looking at the night sky.

"Aww… I got caught already? I thought this was a good hiding place," a blond-haired person casually said while seemingly standing on air unsupported. His face was hidden completely by a swirling patterned mask. Only his crimson eyes were visible to those below with keen eyes. "So who found me first? I must congratulate that person and give them a gift for their effort."

"I did!" Practically everyone shouted at the same time.

"Really? You all did at the same time? It really put me in a very difficult situation since I'm only one person," Hokage pointed out before snapping his fingers. The area on the ground was filled with white smoke, causing everyone to gasp.

With a powerful blast of wind eminating from above, the obscuring smoke was brushed to the side revealing Hokage standing before each person. There were thousands of them. The sheer amount of clones stunned everyone. Each of them took a person's hand, shaking it in pleasure.

"Congratulation for spotting me first," they all said in unison. "I really want you to watch me work, but it could be dangerous staying here."

Before everyone could response or refuse, they were all teleported by their respective Hokage further away from the area. Once the tasks were done, the Hokages gave a bow and exploded in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a small doll size of him with matching mask in their hand.

"To create numerous tangible clones that can use magic themselves. Is it a form of divine magic?" the cloaked purple-haired girl asked with interest.

"No," the cloaked white-haired man responded while examining the well-made doll. "There are only six forms of divine magic, and I know all of them. This is something else entirely. Quite useful, I must say."

With the civilian evacuated to safe distance, Hokage frowned slightly as he examined the extensive damage to the port. It would be wiser to let the construction guilds to take care of it since such destruction also generated jobs, but repairing the port in the old fashion way would take far too long.

His eyes tinted and glowed slightly. With a wave of his hand, the entire port faded away and replaced with another perfect copy. All the destroyed buildings and ships were switched with what they were several days ago. Cracks and fissure on the ground vanished completely. No signs of battle were left. It was as if the destruction caused by a fire dragon slayer did not occur earlier in the night.

"Thank you, thank you. Hope you enjoy the short magic show," Hokage said and gave a playful bow in the air. "You may take the awesome doll of me home with you, but please do not remove my mask as something bad will happen to you. That's all folks! Remember to support the upcoming events!"

Once Hokage disappeared in midair, everyone dispersed and gossiped among themselves. More than a few considered removing the mask on the life-like figurine, but they feared something bad might happen if they do.

The two cloaked individually left the town soon afterward.

"That was the Arc of Time," she said, looking at the doll in her hand.

"Yes and no. What he has is called the **_Path of Time_**, one of the six divine magic. It granted the user absolute control over time. It was speculated that Hokage can steal time from others to add to his own, thus giving himself a form of eternal life," the old man explained. "If that was the truth then it would explain why he had been around for centuries without changing."

"Fully mastering Arc of Time will allow you to learn the Path of Time. Only you can do it because you are special. Your only goal is to surpass him, and along with **_Path of Embodiment_**, which allowed the user to create things from the imagination, we are closer to true magic," he added. He was certain that Zeref had mastered one of the paths. The first master of Fairy Tail was also of interest.

"I'm to surpass father?" Ultear muttered while the mask on the doll. She wanted to see what his face was like as she poked the mask. The doll exploded in her hand when she did, spraying her with white paint to her shock.

"…" Hades was also a victim of the prank.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Yeah, okay, I gave it another shot this week, but the feedbacks and responses failed to capture my focus, thus the story is now on **_hiatus_** again. 300 favorites, but 9 feedbacks? What are the rest of you guys and girls doing? I'm not kidding about **_interest_** stuff. There's just no spark to keep me going, and I feel like I'm just wasting time here.

**XxXxX**

"Really? On hiatus already? Damn it… this sucks," Naruto growled depressingly. "I was enjoying the center of attention. I really wanted to get to the Flags of the Revolution arc… I mean Edolas Arc, but it won't happen anytime in this year huh?"

You're invading my Author Note now? Your freaking **_Path of Truth_** pisses me off!


End file.
